Resolution
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: Finding it hard to live in the Tower, the Titans agree with Terra to let her stay with the League to train and pull herself together. [Crossover with Justice League: Unlimited]
1. Home Amung the Stars

**Teen Titans, Justice League: Unlimited **© Glen Murakami, WB Studios

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Resolution **

A _Teen Titans / Justice League Unlimited _Crossover

_Chapter One_: Home Amung the Stars

* * *

_"You _what_?"_

_Tired cerulean eyes meet the masked ones. "I want to move out of the Tower," Terra repeated. The reaction from Robin was to be expected, of course. He had spun around in his chair, staring at her in shock._

_"Why?" he demanded at once._

_Rubbing her upper left arm with her right hand, Terra looked down at the ground. "I just don't feel like I belong here…I need time away from you guys…"_

_"Of course you belong here!" argued Robin. "You're a Titan!"_

_"I know. But…Robin, as much as I enjoy being with the Titans, it just feels…wrong. I mean, I appreciate everything you guys have done: reversing the stone effect and bring me back, letting me stay here-"_

_"Terra, we're not just letting you live here, we want you to live here. You're our friend, and comrade."_

_Looking up, she smiled softly. "It means a lot to hear those words, it really does. But…actions speak louder than words."_

* * *

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair. The only sounds around her were the faint blipping sound from the controls and her breathing. She was alone on the ship; which was flying on autopilot. In space, it was empty and it made her feel even more alone. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the clock above her. It was keeping track of how long it would take her to reach her destination: ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

"It won't be long now…" Terra said to herself. In ten minutes her new life would begin, away from the Titans. Inside, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, but it couldn't be helped.

"_Incoming transmission_." Stated the monotone computer voice, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Uh…put it through?" She had never been in a space ship before and knew flat out squat about the technology that went with it. The screen in front of her changed from showing her the area outside to a desperate looking Beast Boy.

"_Terra! Please come back!_"

She felt the pain once more, looking into his eyes. Trying her best to smile, she replied, "You know I can't…not now, anyway." The smile never reached her eyes.

"_But, why? We've all forgiven you about the whole Slade thing!_" pleaded the changeling. "_I've forgiven you! Isn't that enough?_"

"I know you have," she replied quietly. "But…deep down, there are scars from it that will take time heal, if they ever do." Her hand rested over her chest, continuing, "I won't be gone forever. Besides, we can also contact each other through these transmissions."

"_It's not the same though. I already miss you so much!_"

Tears were threatening to fall as they framed her lashes. Terra blinked them away. "I…I miss you too…but this is for the best."

"_Terra…_"

"I swear I'll come back to the Tower someday. I just need time…that's all. It hurts…it hurts so much…"

"_…you're welcome to come back whenever you want. I mean, it wouldn't take Cy long to change the course of the ship!_"

"Beast Boy, I promise I'll come back. Please, just honor me this one request, that's all I'm asking."

"_…just, call in when you're settled, all right? Robin said he wanted to talk to Batman when you do._"

"Sure thing."

"_And, Terra?_"

"Yah?"

"_Take care, 'kay?_"

"I will."

The channel closed, leaving Terra, once again, alone in the ship. Closing her eyes, she felt the warm tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly.

"_Two minutes before reaching destination,_" stated the computer.

"I'm so sorry, Beast Boy…but I have to do this. I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you and the others…" Her hand closed around the fabric of the shirt. "I need to do this…" She fell silent, listening to the blipping and her breathing. Outside, the Watch Tower loomed above the small craft, one of the ports opening slowly ready to accept her inside.

- - -

"Okay…you can do this Terra," she breathed, grasping her duffel bag for comfort. She was standing in front of the door that separated her from the ship with the Watch Tower. In just mere moments, she would be entering a whole new place where (hopefully) no one knew who she was. "They shouldn't…" the teen muttered to herself, watching as the counter tick away the seconds before the door opened. "I told Robin to be sure no one found anything of it on my files…"

Yet, she was still nervous and scared. This was her chance to start anew but already she was calculating the number of ways this could go wrong.

"Just take a deep breath," Terra ordered herself. "One step at a time…first, just get off this ship." With that, the timer blinked zero and the door unlocked, a hissing sound filling the air as it slid open. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Terra opened them and stepped off the ship.

"_Ack!_" Her foot, expecting a solid floor to land firmly upon met nothing. Waving her arms frantically, Terra's eyes widened as she fell forward and met the cold metal face-first. It took her a few seconds to recover before pulling herself up to rest on her knees, rubbing her face, wincing.

"Are you all right?"

A shadow fell over Terra as she looked up, still nursing her bruised nose. "I'll be fi…ine…" Her eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones. Orange hair fell over her newcomer's shoulders, the woman looking down at her with concern. A pair of magnificent wings emerged from the woman's shoulder blades, folded at the moment.

"Need a hand?" She extended a hand to Terra, smiling a bit now. Terra nodded blankly, accepting her hand. Terra felt herself being pulled up and onto her feet.

"T-thank you," Terra stammered.

"You sure you're going to be okay? That was a bit of fall there!"

"Oh-yah! Sure, I'll be fine!' The teen laughed a bit, scratching her cheek with her finger and looking away, "I've had worse…"

"I'm sure you have." Reaching down, the woman picked up Terra's bag and held it out to her. "Here, this is yours."

"Thanks."

"It's Terra, right? Terra Markov?"

"Just Terra, please," she insisted, her grip tightening around the handle. "Were you, waiting for me?"

The winged-woman nodded, placing a hand on Terra's shoulder. "My name is Shayera, I'll be training you for as long as you stay here."

'_Shayera…it sounds familiar…_' Terra could have sworn Robin mentioning that time once…Shayera was gently steering Terra out of the hanger and into the hallway. As they did, Terra noticed mix expressions from others as they walked by: some waved, some eye her warily while others simply ignored her.

"Batman had spoken to Robin and had set up your stay here," explained Shayera. "From what Robin told him, you're a very special girl."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Terra looked at her, eyes wide. "What do you mean…special?" To her shock, Terra saw Shayera's face soften and a soft chuckle escape her lips. Then, she started walking away.

"You're not the only one has ever labeled a traitor and betrayer. Come on, let me show you to your quarters."

* * *

Originally I was going to have Terra train with Diana (Wonder Woman), but after watching last night's episode of Justice League: Unlimited, it fit better to have her train with Shayera (HawkGirl).

A little vague and short now, but I promise it will get better with longer chapters soon.

Reviews are always welcomed.

**Mae Crawford**


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Teen Titans ©** Glen Murakami, WB Studios

**Justice League: Unlimited © **Glen Murakami, WB Studios

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Resolution **

A _Teen Titans/Justice League: Unlimited_ Crossover

_Chapter Two_: Birds of a Feather

* * *

"You'll have to decide on a code to use to lock your room, whenever you leave it," explained Shayera as she opened the door. "It's been open for a while, but now it's yours." The door slid open and the winged-woman stepped inside with Terra following her.

It was much: just a bed, desk and chair, a nightstand and closet. Shayera stood off to the side as terra walked over to the bed, resting her bag on top of it. "It's small, but-"

"It's fine," Terra interrupted, smiling. "I don't need a lot."

Titling her head slightly, Shayera returned the smile. "Well, I'll let you unpack. How about, in a half-hour I'll come back and give you a tour?" Terra nodded and with that, Shayera gave her small wave before leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Unzipping her duffel bag, the blonde began to unpack her few belongings; mostly clothes and a few trinkets. Her khakis and jean shorts were set off to the side, followed by her t-shirts and long-sleeved ones. An extra pair of gloves, socks, under things came next. Buried beneath all this, she paused, her eyes flickering pain.

Very carefully and tenderly, she picked up the small, heart-shaped box Beast Boy had given to her. Standing there, she held it to her chest, lowering her head a bit and closing her eyes.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered, tears framing her lashes.

-

When Shayera returned, she found Terra lying on her back on the bed, asleep. On the nightstand was the heart-shaped box as well as her goggles while the duffel bag was partially sticking out from under the bed. There no other signs than that that the girl had unpacked her belongings.

'_Poor thing…_' Shayera thought, feeling a pang of sympathy for the child as she saw Terra's tear-stained sleeping face. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blinking in surprise, she recognized J'onn standing there.

"How is she doing?" His voice was soft and low.

"Exhausted," replied Shayera, looking back to Terra. "She took a bit of a fall before, getting off the ship."

J'onn's blank red eyes looked to the sleeping girl for a moment. "She's young…younger than Supergirl."

"But she's been through hell and back," Shayera's eyes were soft. "I saw the pain in her eyes. She's betrayed and been betrayed…she's killed and has been hunted…" Folding her arms over her chest, she shook her head. "She's too young J'onn…too young to have been through so much…"

"So you know of her past?"

"Only a little, just what Robin had told Batman. He relayed it to me after words."

"What do you know of?"

Leaning against the wall, she replied softly, "Mudslides, avalanches, earthquakes…she was responsible for so many natural disasters and yet she had no control over her powers. Accidents, they were all accidents…" Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed. "And, at one point when the Titans had taken her in, she had betrayed them, sold them out to a madman who called himself 'Slade'. That's…all Robin said."

Silence fell, as Shayera said nothing more. She simply watched her trainee sleep in what she hoped was a peaceful slumber.

"I will tell the others that she needs this night to herself," J'onn broke the silence. Shayera looked to him, understanding what he meant. The other members of the original League had wanted to meet Terra ask her questions as to why she wanted to come here and join.

Smiling appreciatively, Shayera nodded. "Thank you."

"Though, I would like to speak to her myself," the Martian looked at Terra. "You know I must inquire her about her past."

"J'onn…you're the only one I would ever trust with such a fragile matter. I'll tell her when she wakes up."

He nodded before leaving, the door sliding shut.

"So…I can't keep any secrets, eh?"

Shayera looked over at Terra. She was on her side, her back to her. Crossing the room quietly, she stood by the bed, looking down at Terra. "You're awake…how long-"

"Just enough," Terra was staring at the wall, her face slightly pale. One fist was clenched, ungloved; laying in front of her while her other hand was under her head. "What Robin told you…that's all I want to tell; I'm not saying anything more."

Shayera's first instinct was to touch Terra's arm, in motherly assurance, but as she reached out, she cringed and pulled back. She saw in the girl's eyes a painful, longing regret that she knew all too well. Hand falling to her side, she said instead, "J'onn is going to do nothing more than scan your memories. You can trust him."

Sitting up, fists clenched on her lap, Terra glared at Shayera. "I don't _want_ anyone poking around in my _mind_! You already know all that needs to be known!"

"If you want to stay here in the Watch Tower, you _have_ open up, even if it hurts!" argued Shayera.

"I've been hurt enough already!"

"You think that pain will go away?" demanded the Thanagarian. "Do you _really_ think as time goes on, it will just fade away? Do you?" Her eyes were narrowed in frustration, hands balled up into fists at her side. "It will _never_ go away!"

"I **know** that!" Terra shouted furiously. She clutched the fabric of her shirt over her chest. "I just want to forget!"

"You can never forget!" Shayera was inches from Terra's face. "No matter what happens _you will never forget!_"

"_I want this pain to end!_"

"_As do I! _But there is no salvation for those who have betrayed and have been betrayed! There is only acceptance and the memory of it!"

"_I don't want to accept! I just want to-_"

Terra froze as Shayera slapped her. She blinked as she felt the sting on her cheek before staring up at Shayera in surprise. The older woman was frowning; her hand stilled raised back from the slap. "Child, if you're going to train with me, you need to understand that the pain you feel right now, it will go away. It's superficial. But the scars of your past, that will never ever fade. I know this. All too well."

Dumbfounded, Terra simply stared.

"Again, J'onn is simply going to scan your memories. He will _not_ tell anyone else in the League if you wish that to be the case." Shayera's voice grew gentle, her expression softening as she knelt down so that she was eye-level with the teen. "I know this tough for you, I honestly do." Brushing away some blonde strands that fell over Terra's face as a mother would for her daughter, she continued. "You're here because you want help to hide from your past. That won't happen. But, I can help you move on and grow from it. You can trust me, Terra, I know what you're going through."

Without warning, Terra threw her arms around her, sobbing into her bare shoulder, her body shaking. For a split second, Shayera was surprised by this action. Then, she wrapped her arms around the girl in a comforting hug, resting her cheek on top of Terra's head.

"There, there."

* * *

I'm sorry this has been taking me a while to write. My inspiration for this has been going on and off, but I am determined to finish this and _System_. To my few reviewers, thank you so much for your comments. It really makes me happy knowing that this story is being read and enjoyed. -grins- Thanks so much!

**Asanji**


End file.
